


Spock Drabbles

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A collection of Spock drabbles





	1. Spock flirts

“Has anyone ever told you that the way you flirt is shameful?” You asked looking up from the PADD on the desk. 

Spock raised an eyebrow and gave you that little smirk of his. He knew exactly what he was doing, he’d been playing this game for far too long. You thought he’d surely stop once you had started dating but he had continued with the cheesy pick-up lines. It was always strange to hear them come from him, you knew he had to be getting them from the captain. No one else would have supplied him with such bad lines.

“To what are you referring?”

Your eyes met his and you sighed. Lifting your hand from the desk you extend your index and middle fingers to touch his. He glanced over his shoulder before leaning over and kissing you on the forehead. “I will see you at dinner.”


	2. Uncle Spock

Jim had made plans for him and Leonard to go out for the night and for Spock to stay with Joanna. Leonard was none too happy about it.

“It’ll be fine Bones! He’s the only one that didn’t have plans tonight! Uhura said she’d drop in later and check on him but she’s spending time with her parents while they’re here.” 

Leonard had grumbled about as they had walked out the door and Spock could still hear him when he got in the car. He’d been left alone with Joanna and he had no clue what to do. Jim had left a note with the important things like: “allergic to peanuts” and “don’t let her stay up too late” and “make sure the nightlight is on”.

Spock stared down at the dark haired child with big brown eyes and wondered how he had gotten himself into this and what was he supposed to do with her. The only child he’d been around was the captain and even he was independent and only required minor supervision. He could at the very least entertain himself. 

Spock let himself be led to her room where they spent most of the evening playing a number of her favorite things. He got her ready for bed and tucked her in before heading back into the living room to wait. Uhura called him on the comm and he assured her he was not in need of assistance.

He closed his eyes and began his evening meditation. A short while later the front door opened and the sound of Jim and Leonard returning broke the silence. Spock greeted them at the door and Jim thanked him for helping. Leonard headed straight to Joanna’s room to check on her.

Jim followed after him once Spock had finished his report of the evening, in great detail. He smiled and leaned on the door frame to Joanna’s room. Leonard sitting on the edge of the bed while Joanna very animatedly told him about her night was one of Jim’s favorite things. Joanna was so like her father.

“And then I braided his hair and we had a tea party and then…”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You braided his hair?”

She nodded and pulled bag out from under her bed. Reaching into it she takes out a photograph and hands it to her father. “See. I braided his hair.”

Leonard smirked and handed the photo over to Jim who laughed so hard he had to leave the room. Leonard tucked Joanna into bed and went back out to join Jim.

“I knew I loved that kid.” Jim said when Leonard sat down beside him on the couch.

“Spock will never live this one down.”

Jim smiled, “No he won’t. I can’t wait to show this to Uhura.”


End file.
